


The Death of a Legend

by Falco123



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco123/pseuds/Falco123
Summary: Someone of evil and malice takes their last breath and someone rises to take their place-Falco123
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	The Death of a Legend

Prologue

The distant sound of sirens blended with the 'Cark! Cark!' of the crows perched in the bare branches of the trees, which leaned over the recently-dug grave. The yellow flash of passing Taxis could bee seen through the metal rails of the cemetery wall. A lone figure hunched over the grave; a small white hand wiped a tear away, and a young voice whispered bitterly, "I will avenge you, uncle."

Chapter One

Ruby was watching the birds in her back garden, when her watch suddenly showed a fly and flashed red signalling that she needed to get into Spectrum, "better go find Hitch."

***

Ruby found Hitch in the garage patching up a tyre, "Hi Hitch I need to get into Spectrum any chance of a ride,"

"you're in luck kid, I've just about finished here, meet me at the car in three minutes, " Hitch replied

***

Three minutes later Ruby was at the car waiting for Hitch, "How long does this guy take," Complained Ruby

" Hi Ruby you ready, " Said Hitch finally arriving at the car.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Replied Ruby as she climbed in the car.

Ruby's watch flashed red again telling her to go to Central city park, "Hitch we have to go to Central city park,"

"Why?" Asked Hitch

"Because I just got a message from HQ saying to," Replied Ruby

"Ok, Central city park it is," Said Hitch

***

At Central city park Ruby and Hitch climbed out of the car, Hitch was holding a gun, "Why do you have a gun?" Asked Ruby,

"Just in case," Replied Hitch.

"You were right to worry Art Hitchen Zachery," Said a voice coming from behind them,

"You!" Exclaimed Ruby,

"Yes me," Replied the person "We thought you were dead" Said Ruby

"Well it seems like I'm not" Replied the person

"It just had to be you, didn't it Count," Said Hitch

"Yes and I have brought along a friend," said the Count.

Ruby and Hitch turned around, "You!" Says Ruby

"Yes, I'm here too," said the person who was Lorelei Von Leyden, " I believe we have some unfinished business."

Hitch slowly releases the lock on his pistol, "It's finished now!" Says Hitch as he shoots at the Count.

"Aaaarrrgh!" Screamed the Count as the bullet pierces his heart.

"No!" Screamed Lorelei and she grabs the Count as he falls over.

"You are under arrest Lorelei Von Leyden, in the name of the law," Hitch said as the police arrived to take her away, "I will have my revenge! mark my words I will have my revenge!" Screamed Lorelei as she's taken away by the police.

*** 

Later that day a teenager cried at the Counts grave, "I will avenge you uncle," said the teenager, then they leave.


End file.
